1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel, which displays an image using the light transmissivity of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide light on the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate, comprising a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) which are electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, a second substrate having a common electrode and a plurality of color filters, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
The LCD panel may be operated in a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode to provide an improved viewing angle and a superior contrast ratio (“CR”). When a PVA LCD panel is manufactured, a rubbing process is not required, however, a process of patterning the common electrode of the second substrate may be added. However, when the PVA LCD panel is manufactured, the process of patterning the common electrode may result in misalignment between the first and second substrates and reduce an aperture ratio.
To overcome these and other problems, a super vertical alignment (“SVA”) technology has been developed. In the SVA technology, liquid crystal molecules and ultraviolet (“UV”)-curable particles are injected between the first and second substrates, and the UV-curable particles are cured to pretilt the liquid crystal molecules under conditions in which a data voltage, corresponding to a gray scale value of full white, is applied between the first and second substrates.
However, a current process for curing the UV-curable particles may require the data voltage to be applied between the first and the second substrates for a long time, thus increasing a processing time for manufacturing an LCD display panel. Therefore it would be desirable to shorten process time required to cure the UV-curable particles.